


Collision of Worlds

by Anonymous1202



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1202/pseuds/Anonymous1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underswap/Underfell story</p><p>A three-part series about Papyrus, Chara, and Sans of Underswap entering the Underfell universe, with some disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's requested, I may continue on with this.  
> I really want to put this in comic form, but I'm not the greatest artist. :(  
> ((P.S. I love Fell Paps, but he is one scary dude.))

Papyrus groaned as he landed in the snow, two other bodies falling on top of him.  
  
“What happened?” Sans asked, sitting up and scrambling off his brother, pulling the human to their feet.  
  
“I don't know,” he answered honestly. The trio had been running from Frisk, somehow the lunatic had gotten into the timeline with the intent to kill them all. Papyrus had grabbed his brother and Chara, and without even a second thought, he'd shortcutted. Or at least he figured that was what had occurred. He wasn't quite certain.  
  
They were in Snowdin, in the forest. Frisk had been chasing them through the Hotlands, so at least they would have a bit of time to find somewhere to hide, or at least to prepare their defenses.  
  
“Come on, we have to get home,” Sans offered a hand to help him up.  
  
Papyrus took it. Chara raised their hands, and he put the kid on his shoulders. If they felt safer there, he was more than happy to carry them.  
  
An abandoned Snowdin Town was a deeply unsettling thing. Even in the middle of the day, there were always people milling about, always someone inside Muffet's Cafe... The dead silence made him realize with a twinge of sadness that he would never experience that again, at least not until the next reset. Suddenly he stopped, gripping his brother's shoulder to bring him to a halt.  
  
“Something's not right. The Christmas lights are gone.”  
  
Sure enough, the town tree, the lights, the gifts, everything was missing. The house loomed before them, dark and still.  
  
“I'm going to check it out,” Papyrus set Chara back on the ground, stepping forward. Peering in the windows, he could see nothing through the red curtains.  
  
“What is it?” Sans asked quietly.  
  
“The curtains are closed. I think we should-”  
  
“Halt!” a voice commanded, making them all jump, Papyrus instinctively stepped in front of Chara and Sans, as he watched himself approach. He'd always known it was possible that there were other versions of himself out there somewhere, but to actually meet one... Normally he would be excited about the opportunity.  
  
When he had Chara shaking like a leaf, clutching the back of his sweatshirt while Sans peered from behind him, not so much.  
  
Alternate Papyrus was wearing a series of blacks and reds, his scarf hung in tatters around his neck, and his teeth ended in sharp points. The effect being that he looked menacing, ready to kill at a moment's notice. Papyrus didn't doubt it.  
  
Peering from behind him, face covered in sweat, was Alternate Sans. Similar to his brother, he was dressed in black and red, teeth filed down to sharp fangs. One of them glinted in the light- made of gold. His left eye glowed a bright red color. He looked worried.  
  
“We don't want any trouble,” Papyrus spoke as coolly as he could, hoping the pair would go their own way, though he knew it was only a nice thought. He was glancing at the bushes out of the corner of his eye, wondering if the kid and Sans would be safe there while he dealt with the threat.  
  
“There won't be, if you hand over the kid,” Fell Papyrus crossed his arms, grin widening at the potential opportunity to show off his skills.  
  
Chara shook harder, grip on him tightening. His bones rattled a little from their contact with them.  
  
“Not a chance, the kid's with me. Back off.”  
  
“No one defies the Great Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard. I'll take them myself.” Without another word, Fell lunged forward, a sudden bone in his hands.  
  
Papyrus met his attack with a long bone of his own. He wouldn't go down without a fight.  
  
“You two, get out of here! Now!” he gave the kid a nudge.  
  
Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Chara grabbed his arm, dragging him away before he could argue. They ran at full speed on the path to Waterfall.  
  
“Sans! You useless piece of garbage! Go get them!” Fell snapped, gnashing his teeth as he sent a series of bones towards his doppelganger.  
  
Papyrus jumped over them, and a complicated series of orange and blue bones erupted from his fingertips. A few hit.  
  
Alternate Sans paled, as pale as a skeleton could possibly get, anyway, “R-Right, bro! I-I mean boss, sorry,” he turned and rushed towards the direction Sans and the kid had gone.  
  
Papyrus raised a quick wall of blue bones before him, and the alternate Sans nearly crashed into them, muttering a string of curses under his breath as he hit the ground in his effort to stop.  
  
Dodging a series of bones, Papyrus was relieved. He'd at least bought time for the other two to find a hiding place.  
  
Alternate Sans joined the battle, sweat already beading on his skull. “Two can play at this game, you stupid...”  
  
“Watch your mouth, that's still me,” Fell muttered.  
  
Blue walls of bone boxed him in. Papyrus knew he was going down. He hated to admit he was outmatched, but it was the truth. The most he would be able to do was to stall for time. He wondered a little if it would hurt when the final blow was struck.  
  
In a moment of distraction, Alternate Sans pounced onto his shoulders, rendering him off-balance. Fell stomped on his doppelganger's leg.  
  
Papyrus cried out as a loud crack echoed through the air. His left fibula had snapped in two, landing him on his knees, and a sharp kick to the ribs sent him to the ground. Face first in the snow, he knew it was the end. Bracing himself, he waited for his attackers to summon their final attacks, waiting for his HP to drop to zero, waiting for his body to turn to dust. Even though the time lasted mere seconds, it felt as though it were years.  
  
Fell gripped his arms, tying his hands behind his back. Without the use of his hands, his magic ability was restricted, leaving him unable to fight back or heal himself. But he wasn't dead. It filled him with dread.  
  
“Why don't you just finish it, stupid bonehead?” Papyrus antagonized. Whatever they had planned, he was almost certain he'd prefer a quick death.  
  
He was ignored, and dragged helplessly behind them by the hood of his sweatshirt as they headed for Waterfall. A small whimper escaped him as he was dragged over rocks, sending shock waves of pain coursing through him as his injured leg shifted. The noise seemed to bring the other two pleasure. He cursed his weakness, his inability to stay silent.  
  
The tracks in the snow ended at the mouth of the cavern, there was no trace the kid and Sans ever been there at all, no evidence to support that their hiding place was even remotely close.  
  
“You idiot,” Fell slapped the back of his brother's head. “You let them get away.”  
  
“Me? I'm the idiot? Oh, that's rich!”  
  
The two began to argue. Papyrus could tell it was about to get physical. He was a little smug, no matter what happened to him, Sans and Chara were safe. These two would never find the hidden caverns he and Sans had found the other day. There were too many ridges, crevices, and shadowy corners to hide in.  
  
Fell suddenly gripped the front of his sweatshirt, lifting him from the ground. He grimaced at the movement.  
  
“You. You know where they are, don't you?”  
  
“What, me?” he couldn't help the hint of sarcasm in his voice. “No idea! How could I?”  
  
Fell let go, and he hit the ground hard, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.  
  
“Don't lie to me,” Fell snapped. “Where are they?”  
  
Papyrus shrugged, “No idea.”  
  
Fell brought his foot down hard, and far louder crack echoed through the cavern as his right tibia snapped. Papyrus couldn't help the noise that came out of his mouth, some type of scream the likes of which he didn't even know he could produce. He hoped Sans and Chara hadn't been able to hear it.  
  
Alternate Sans nudged his brother, and they had a whispered-discussion he couldn't hear. A slight argument ensued, before they turned towards him again.  
  
“Fine. I always get information when I want it. I'm sure you'll talk with a little... Persuasion,” Fell crossed his arms, menacingly. Papyrus could guess what he had in mind.  
  
“I'm telling you, I haven't the slightest idea where they went,” he tried his best to make it convincing. It didn't seem to work. He wondered vaguely just how much in the way of torture he could take before he gave out. Unfortunately, the answer was “probably a lot.”  
  
Fell grabbed the back of his hood, dragging him along behind them. As they approached the mouth of the cavern, Papyrus could see two pairs of eyes peering from over a rock near the entrance. Sans and Chara were staring after him, they had probably been waiting for him. He shook his head a little.  
  
_No, don't come after me. Don't put yourselves in danger. Keep safe._  
  
He hoped the message got across.

  


~-~-~

  


Sans buried his face in his scarf, shaking as he sobbed. His bones rattled. How could he have let this happen?  
  
Chara put an arm around him, trying to comfort him.  
  
“I'm the big brother. I was supposed to protect him... And now...” he felt like a weakling. He hadn't been able to do anything. No. That wasn't true. He had _chosen_ not to do anything. Why hadn't he helped him? If he had stayed to help his brother fight...  
  
The cavern was quiet for several minutes, the only sounds being the dripping of water somewhere, and his quiet weeping.  
  
“Sans. I know you're upset,” Chara's quiet voice broke the near-silence. “The Royal Guard is going to come after us. We have to hide.”  
  
“But what about him?” There was a deep ache in his soul, as though it were cracking.  
  
Chara's face fell. “We can help him by staying safe. That's what he wants us to do.”  
  
“Come with me,” he stood quickly. Chara looked surprised at the sudden movement. He took their hand, leading them deep into the caves of Waterfall. Under normal circumstances he would have found the water and caverns beautiful. But not today.  
  
They ran until they reached a series of waterfalls. With one hand, he placed his fingertips against the wall under the rushing water. Feeling his way down the wall until... There. The darkened cavern beyond was almost invisible, well-hidden unless you knew where to look.  
  
“This is the hiding place? Are you sure they don't know about it?” Chara asked, sitting on the ground away from the entrance.  
  
“I'm pretty sure. There's lots of hidden caves and crevices like this around here. My brother and I used to always come looking for hiding places like this when we were little. That's how we met Alphys.” The ache for his brother grew. “You'll be safe here until I get back.”  
  
“What? Sans, no, you can't leave! You have to stay here!” Chara jumped to their feet.  
  
“I can't sit and hide while my brother's in trouble. I have to go help him.” His voice sounded a lot stronger and more sure than he felt.  
  
“I'm coming with you,” the kid's determination was showing through. It was a little annoying in the situation at present. Why didn't they understand he could handle himself just fine?  
  
“No, I need you to stay here. You have to stay safe. I don't need your help.”  
  
“I know you don't. But we stick together. You go, I go.”  
  
He was getting frustrated, “Look, I can't babysit you. You're going to put me and Papyrus in danger. Stay here. I don't want your blood on my conscience.”  
  
He felt bad saying that. It wasn't true. The kid would surely be a huge help, but the last part was certain. If they came along, they'd surely be captured and killed. He couldn't have their death be his fault.  
  
The words looked like they'd stung a little, the kid dropped back to the ground, voice sounding tired and worried. He recognized that voice, it sounded like his brother. “Please be careful...”  
  
“I will be. Don't leave until I come back.”  
  
The kid promised, and he rushed out of the cavern, diving behind a large stalagmite when he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
“Fan out, they'll be around here somewhere,” the familiar voice of Doggo echoed.  
  
“We'll head towards the Hotlands,” Dogamy began.  
  
“Keep them contained here,” Dogaressa finished.  
  
There were other voices, murmurs of agreement, as the Guardsmen and their associates began to search.  
  
Sitting with his back against the wall, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. There was no possible way he could get past all those Guardsmen... They probably had guards stationed outside the cavern, and all through the town, and... The situation was hopeless...  
  
_No._ No, hopeless wasn't right. Difficult. That was the word. He was the Great Sans, and he never gave up hope. Without hope, everything was impossible. The Great Sans would never stop trying, no matter the situation. He could do anything as long as he stayed strong and clung to his hope. He was the Great Sans.  
  
“I am the Great Sans,” he whispered to himself. He repeated the phrase over and over, gaining strength with each word. _I am the Great Sans. I am the Great Sans..._  
  
Still whispering to himself, he made a beeline for another rock to hide behind. Then another, and another. Sneaking and hiding, he began to make his way back towards Snowdin.  
  
The Great Sans wouldn't give up.

  


~-~-~

  


 

  


“I'll ask again. Where's the kid hiding?” Fell stood before his doppelganger, the same bone he had used in his earlier attacks in his hands. Alternate Sans had taken to the couch at home, not wanting to be a part of what was taking place.  
  
The shed had been transformed into a sort of torture chamber. Papyrus occupied a chair sitting in the center of the room, duct tape leaving him immobile, facing a long table sat against the opposite wall, lined with various tools to inflict pain. Papyrus wondered a little whether he was the first one to be brought here. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
“Hey. I'm talking to you,” Fell snapped him back to attention.  
  
“F#%&. You.”  
  
The bone hit him square across the face. Without use of his magic ability, he was helpless. He spat a tooth onto the floor, turning back to his attacker. His breaks had been healed, but they still ached. Thin lines of scarring had appeared there, near-invisible against the bone-white background. They would be impossible to notice if you weren't looking for them, unless you were a skeleton of course.  
  
“Wrong answer. Am I going to have to break something else? Where's the kid?” Fell sat the edge of the bone against his victim's arm.  
  
Bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming, he stared him in the eye, “I don't know.”  
  
Both bones of his arm shattered. A string of curses came pouring out of his mouth at the onslaught of pain. Orange flame sparked from his fingertips, the magic itching to get loose, though he could not release it.  
  
“Do you think this is a joke? Don't you know what happens if I get that kid? Their soul will make me a hero. I'll have everything I could possibly want. Fame, power, fortune... Freedom... Everything. The only thing standing in my way... is you. I already have the Guard searching Waterfall... They'll find them soon enough. Give it up now and I might go easy on you,” Fell murmured as he waved his hand, healing the recent break.  
  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
  
Fell sighed. “You know, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. But...” He stood, back to him, blocking Papyrus' view of the table. “I have a riddle for you. You like riddles, right?” He paused, as though expecting an answer. “How many knuckles have to break before a skeleton talks?” A large pair of pliers in hand, he turned to face him, grin widening. “Let's find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: A bit of artwork for Fell (Don't judge it too harshly, I tried.)
> 
> https://uspapyrus.tumblr.com/image/141691428571


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of this three-part series...
> 
> :(
> 
> "One day, even the strongest among us shall fall."

Sans was lying in the shadows, watching the mouth of the cavern. He'd managed to make it all the way back without being noticed by the Guardsmen. Now the only challenge left was to clear the entrance.

Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be anyone patrolling it. He watched and waited for several minutes, not daring to make a sound, or even to breathe. Had the Guardsmen inside figured no one could get past them? It was possible, he supposed. But he still hadn't seen Alphys...

But wait... If Papyrus was Head of the Royal Guard in this universe, where _was_ Alphys? She was still a Guardswoman, wasn't she?

Finally, he decided no one was coming. He couldn't wait here forever. Gathering his courage, he ran for the entrance, taking a breath of cool, fresh air. Slipping into the bushes near the cavern was his next course of action.

Concealed behind them, he was virtually invisible from the road. As he walked silently, he watched two figures approaching, and crouched to avoid being noticed. Peering through the leaves, he saw... It was Alphys! But she was wearing a lab coat, and glasses, and a red-and-black striped shirt...

Undyne was with her. Why did everyone in this universe seem to have sharp teeth? She was wearing armor, like a Guardswoman.

He was confused. Why? Alphys had never needed glasses, and never did anything of the science sort. Undyne was the opposite... Could it be possible that they had switched? It seemed so, though he wasn't sure how.

One thing he did know, Alphys was his friend. She'd always been his closest friend, aside from Papyrus... Surely their friendship would prevail. Maybe...

“Alphys,” he blurted out, and Undyne whipped out a blue spear, aiming it for his head.

He stood tall, he'd trained with Alphys and her axes numerous times before. Power weapons like this were no stranger to him than bones.

“You're the escapee,” Undyne bared her teeth. “You want to spill on where the kid is? They around here?”

He ignored her. “Alphys, please... You have to help me, Papyrus is in trouble and I need a friend to-”

Alphys laughed, a cruel, harsh laugh. His hope dissipated. “Me? Friends with you? Idiot. We're hardly alliances.”

“What, alliances? No, please! You have to help me!” In desperation, he rushed forward to grab her, to convince her somehow, and the spear Undyne was holding hit him hard, sending him to the ground. Alphys spit in his face. Undyne gripped the front of his shirt in one hand, pulling back her fist. He braced himself.

Sans had taken a beating before in training practices with Alphys, but those attacks were never intended to do any real damage to him. He'd simply been hit by an ax or other magical attack that had found it's mark. They'd take a break, he'd recuperate his HP and that would be the end of it. This was different. This was meant to hurt him. It did.

She hit him twice before dropping him back to the snowy ground. He spat a tooth into his hand. He simply stared at it, not quite registering the fact that it had come from him.

Alphys nudged Undyne, and whispered something to her. No doubt about what to do with him.

A pair of hands grabbed him roughly, hauling him to his feet.

“We take him to the boss,” Undyne decided. She gripped her spear, point at his back, forcing him to walk in front of her.

He clenched his fists to keep his hands from trembling. Why had he thought anyone would help him here? Even Alphys, did she have no heart?

They didn't have to walk very far. He was expecting a terrifying place he'd never seen before, some underground dungeon or something of the like. Instead, they simply approached the shed. Undyne knocked twice. From inside, heavily muffled by the walls, the sound of a scream caused a shudder to run down his spine. Papyrus...

What awaited him inside?

 

~-~-~

 

Papyrus shook a little as his doppelganger strolled around the room. Fell seemed to be enjoying himself, though growing a little frustrated.

“You ready to talk yet?”

Papyrus didn't feel the question required an answer. Fell simply took his right hand, shattering the last four of his knuckles on that side.

“I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I really thought I'd be home for dinner tonight. But I'm in no rush. We can do this all night,” Fell grinned at his agonized screams. “Fourteen knuckles. But don't worry, we still have a whole other hand to go...”

The sudden knock drew Fell's attention away from his victim. His features flooded with annoyance as he stormed to the door, throwing it open.

Papyrus was grateful for the respite from the suffering. Glaring at Fell's back, he could see Undyne at the door, over his shoulder. She looked pleased. Fell exited the shed, closing the door behind him. Papyrus was alone.

He struggled with his chair for a moment, trying to break free, or scoot himself towards the table. If he could just get his hands on something sharp...

The door exploded open. Fell was grinning as though he'd just heard the best news of his life.

“I have a surprise for you!” He took a step away from the doorway. Sans was tied to a chair in a similar fashion to himself, face full of fear. He was missing a tooth, bruising already beginning to show around his mouth. “Taadaa.”

_No. Not him._

“Papyrus!” Sans struggled against the tape, as Fell grabbed the back of his chair, pulling him into the room. His chair faced Papyrus, only a foot apart, but so far out of reach.

“Sans... How did you get here...? You're supposed to be...” his fear was quickly turning to panic.

“Paps... You... Oh my god...” Sans was staring at the shattered knuckles of his brother's hand. His eyes welled with tears as though he were the one experiencing the pain.

“Well, isn't this nice? We finally have some real leverage. You clearly don't care about your own life... But how about the life of your brother, huh?” Fell gave a sadistic grin, summoning the bone he had used earlier, and laying it against Sans' right arm.

“Don't tell him anything,” Sans commanded. “No matter what happens.”

“No? Well I suppose, if you really do insist...” Fell mocked.

Sans screamed as his bones shattered, tears dripping from his eye sockets.

Papyrus started to shake in fury, his hands were engulfed with orange flames. They shot from his fingertips in little sparks, desperate to get loose. To seek vengeance.

Fell laughed, a noise that only made Papyrus more enraged. “You're just desperate to get your hands on me, huh?”

“How could you do that to your own brother?” Papyrus glared.

“This isn't my brother. My brother is in the house right now. This is _your_ brother.” It only seemed to bring him more pleasure to say it.

“Alright, I'm getting tired of this game. Do you want to learn something cool?” Fell leaned on the back of Sans' chair, watching Papyrus' expression, the same sadistic grin plastered to his face. “Do you know how to crush a skull?”

Papyrus froze.

“See, the first thing you have to do is crack it a little, like an egg...”

Without a word, he gripped a pair of pliers in his hand, and gave Sans a full-force swing to the side of the head. He howled in pain as thin cracks appeared near his temple.

“No... Please... Not him...” Papyrus' voice came out barely a whisper.

“Anything you'd like to say?” Fell watched him, amused. “No?”

“Paps, no.. Don't do it,” Sans' voice wavered slightly. It earned him a blow to the other side of his head, cracking bone.

“Now here's the best part,” Fell put his hands on either side of Sans' skull. “You just squeeze really hard, and then you know what? The top comes right off! Would you like to see?”

“Waterfall... The waterfall...” Papyrus' voice was almost silent.

“What was that?” Fell grinned, pushing a little harder. The cracks on his brother's skull widened at the pressure.

Sans gasped, “Papyrus, don't-”

“The third waterfall near the trash dump,” the words came pouring out. “There's a secret cavern. The kid is there. Please... Don't.”

He'd finally been broken.

“Papyrus, how could you?” The look of absolute betrayal upon his brother's face, directed at him, as though he'd just sold him out... Guilt washed over him. “I'm disappointed in you.”

“The Great Papyrus is victorious, as always,” Fell's laugh rang out again. “I told you I get information when I want it. I should have gone after your brother in the first place. Your spirit is way too easy to break.”

“Please. Just let him go now,” Papyrus pleaded.

“Let him go? _Let him go?_ You lost that opportunity a long time ago.” A crunching noise cut through the air, along with Sans' agonized scream.

Fell kicked the chair over onto the ground. The dust spread over the shed floor.

“I'll be back for you later,” Fell left him to his grief.

Papyrus simply stared at the scene before him until the image grew blurry. “But I told you... I..."

_No... No, no, no... Nononono..._

He finally broke down, into uncontrollable, inconsolable sobbing. The scene played over and over in his head. The crunching of crushing bone and the sound of his brother's scream haunted him. 

He was overwhelmed with loss, as though his soul had cracked in half, turning to dust. As though a part of himself had shriveled and died. In a way, it had.

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real question here...  
> Will this story have a happy ending?  
> Or will it end in tragedy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final installment of this three-part series.  
> I would like to apologize for the previous chapter. I was needlessly cruel.  
> I almost want to take it down and rewrite it, but...  
> Anyway, enjoy this ending.

Papyrus was staring at the wall. He'd run out of steam long ago. He was simply lost in thought about trying not to think. The same scene, the same sounds playing over and over in his head, as he attempted to stop it unsuccessfully. It was like a movie running on repeat, except he didn't have the remote to turn it off.

Why was he so upset? He should have been used to these feelings by now. How many times had he watched his brother die? How many times had he come across his dust in the snow? Loss, abandonment, grief... Those feelings weren't new. They shouldn't have surprised him. To lose his brother again should have been nothing. He should have been numb to it by now. But the opposite was true. Every time, it seemed, it became worse.

This time, though... This time was worst of all. Sans hadn't been killed by a human, or natural causes... No, _Papyrus_ himself had landed the final blow. He shook a little at the thought. He'd killed his own brother.

It had been by a needlessly cruel, heartless, and sadistic version of himself, but it had still been _him._ In some timeline, he was willing to kill his own brother. Maybe even _wanting_ to.

Perhaps Fell didn't think of it that way. He'd said something about how this Sans wasn't his brother. But it still was, wasn't it? No matter the timeline, or the universe, they were still brothers. Still family. They only had each other. So how could he be so cruel?

He didn't move for a long time. Couldn't move. What would he even do if he did? What was the point? Examining his now disfigured hand, he tried to move his fingers. Pain brought him back to reality, making his mind work again, at least somewhat.

He didn't lift his eyes as the quiet sound of the door pierced the air. Tiny hands gripped his own. He stared into Chara's eyes for a moment, his mind still too foggy to fully comprehend what exactly he was looking at.

“Kid?” he finally spoke. “How'd you get here? They capture you too?”

“No. I was... I followed Sans out of the cavern when he left earlier. I wasn't supposed to, but,” They pulled their hands away from him, staring at his injured fingers. “I'm so sorry, Papyrus... I couldn't stop him. Is he...?”

Papyrus nodded to the floor. The kid froze, staring at the dust.

“No... He... Dammit!” Their fist slammed onto the tabletop. “I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I'm so sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too,” he resumed staring at the wall, sinking back into despair.

“No, Papyrus, stay with me, snap out of it,” the kid gripped his arm.. “I can't lose you too. We're going to get out of this, it's going to be okay.”

The look of determination on their face wavered slightly as his eyes bore into them. “It's going to be okay? Sans is dead. This isn't okay.”

“I know it's not. But it will be. Trust me, it's all going to be okay, but first things first, we need to get back to our own Snowdin,” Chara took a pair of scissors from the table, getting to work on the duct tape.

“How do you propose we do that?” his uninjured arm came free. He stretched his fingers. It felt good.

Chara paused, blinking a few times at the question. “Didn't you bring us here?”

“I guess. But even if I could reverse it, my magic reserves are low. I've spent it all trying to escape, or by being stupid.”

“Stupid how?” His other arm came free. He didn't dare to move it.

“Trying to fight back. It was impulsive. Even if I had landed a hit or two, we're outnumbered. It wouldn't have mattered. Not like anything does anyway.”

“Hey,” Chara snapped. “Stop thinking like that.”

“Why? It's true. We don't all have determination like you.”

“I'll be determined for the both of us, then.” Chara took to the back of the chair, and in a moment, they were pulling tape from his sweatshirt. “Get up.”

He got to his feet, cradling his injured hand.

“Oh F%# & me, this hurts.”

Chara gave him a disapproving look.

“Sorry.”

Reaching down, he picked up the blue scarf, wrapping it around his own neck. Sans would at least stay with him in that way through this mess.

“Okay, so, you need to recuperate your magic. So... we find somewhere to lay low for a few hours, and you can take a nap or something.”

“Heh. Right. That will _definitely_ work.”

They ignored his sarcasm, opening the door and peering down the street. It was empty. They stepped out the door, closing it behind them. It had begun to snow, and the wind was picking up.

“Waterfall is out of the question. The Guardsmen have set up camp in the caverns. They've called it a night, so at least we have plenty of time to find somewhere to hide out, as long as we keep an eye out for the night watch.”

“How did you two get out?” a familiar voice cut through the air.

They tensed. Alternate Sans stood on the porch to the house, a cigarette in his mouth, watching them. He blew smoke into the air.

“Leave us alone,” Chara snapped. Papyrus had to admire their bravery.

Alternate Sans shrugged. “Leave you alone? Please. This is my house, you're the one intruding here. Go on, then. Snowdin forest is that way.” He pointed.

“What, you're not going to turn us in?” Papyrus interjected.

“Me? Nah. Best watch out for my brother, though. He's with his Guardsmen tonight,” he paused, tossing his cigarette into the snow. It made a tiny sizzling sound as it burned out. “You want to come in? Wind's picking up.”

It seemed out of character for him to offer, but Chara was looking particularly chilled.

“What's the catch?” they asked.

Sans shrugged. “No catch. Just figured you could use a break. Plus, it'll really piss off my brother to know he was too stupid to figure out you two were in his own home and he didn't even know it.”

They accepted the invitation, and once inside, Papyrus sank onto the couch. Sans closed the curtains and locked the door.

“You guys are safe, alright? You hungry? I can go on a run to Grillby's or something.”

“I think we're alright, thanks,” Papyrus murmured. Chara curled onto the couch next to him. He put his free arm around them, rubbing their back until their breathing slowed. Must have been tired. Meanwhile, Sans had sat on the floor, silently watching them.

“Okay, you look like shit,” Sans finally said quietly, to keep from waking the kid.

“Gee, thanks,” he almost laughed. He figured as much.

“That, uh, looks pretty bad,” Sans nodded to the injured hand, standing and strolling over, glancing at the thin scarring over his arms that signified the previous broken bones. “Did... Did the boss do all that?”

“Yeah. I'm fine,” Papyrus assured him.

Sans clenched his fists, “I'm going to kill him. I'm sorry, bro...” with both hands, he gripped Papyrus', and the bones began to mend themselves. Papyrus flexed his fingers. They ached, but they'd been healed. “Sorry, I'm not the best at healing magic.”

“Thank you.”

“So, uh, where's other me?” Sans returned to the floor.

Papyrus' face fell. He reached for the scarf, pulling it from his neck and holding it in his hand. He rubbed his thumbs over the fabric, absentmindedly as he turned his attention back on his brother-not-brother.

“Oh. I'm sorry,” Sans sighed a little, leaning back against the wall. “I guess it's not the same for you wherever you come from. People die here all the time. Monsters too. We don't keep kids as pets. They come, they die.”

“Huh. And your brother?”

“What about him?”

“Well, how did you two get so... You know.”

Sans paused, as though choosing his words carefully. “We had to. Down here, it's kill or be killed. The only way you survive is by being the toughest. He's one of the toughest monsters in the Underground. Probably the toughest. I dunno... Maybe I didn't show him enough attention when he was a kid or something. It's been a long time since we've been as close as you and your brother... uh, were.”

Papyrus nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

“So, anyway. I guess I'm going to bed. You guys okay here?” Sans stood and stretched

“Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks, for everything.”

“Of course. Y-You're still my brother,” Sans nodded his head, heading upstairs. His words had been cautious, as though he weren't sure if he'd be punished for them. Like a child who had just learned a swear word for the first time. “Yell if you need anything.”

Papyrus leaned his head back. He'd always been fond of the couch. Sans found it uncomfortable, but he'd spent many insomnia-driven nights awake lying on it, watching television, or waiting for sleep to take him.

Tonight seemed to be no different. He stared at the wall for a long time. He wanted desperately to fall asleep. Maybe when he awoke, this nightmare would be over. Even if it wasn't, it would at least provide some relief.

He had no such luck until the early hours of the morning. He'd almost figured sleep would elude him all night, but finally he drifted off.

 

~-~-~

 

It felt like he slept a very long time. When he woke up, he was lying on his side on the couch, the scarf still clutched in his hands.

He sat up with a yawn. The pain from yesterday, both physical and emotional, had subsided to a dull ache. At the least, he felt stronger than he had the day before.

“Hey bro, you feeling alright?” Sans and Chara were sitting on the ground, playing cards, plates of crumbs next to them. “You want a sandwich or something?”

Papyrus stretched. His spine popped. Sans cringed.

“Sorry,” Papyrus mumbled, standing up. “What time is it?”

“About one. Almost thought you weren't going to wake up again,” Sans laughed a little. Chara elbowed him in the ribs. “Sorry, not funny. Anyway, sandwich stuff is in the kitchen. You know where to go.”

“Thanks,” Papyrus rubbed his eye socket, heading into the kitchen. He tossed a sandwich together, leaning against the wall to watch their card game. From behind Sans he held up three fingers.

“Any threes?” Chara asked.

Sans made a face, handing over two threes. “Any fives?”

“Go fish,” Papyrus held up four fingers. “Any fours?”

Sans groaned, handing over his cards. “Can you believe this, bro? Hey, wait, hold on... Are you helping them?” Sans squinted at him.

“Me? Never,” Papyrus struggled to maintain his poker face, though the answer was a little sarcastic.

“Liar,” Sans muttered. “Any eights?”

“Go fish,” Chara giggled.

Sans glanced at the clock, “Alright, you win, kid. But I'll cream you next time. We gotta find you guys somewhere else to hide. The boss will be home soon, they're bound to realize you're gone soon enough, if they haven't already.”

“Papyrus, do you think you have enough magic to get us home?” Chara asked, collecting the cards back into their box.

“Maybe. I can try, at least,” Papyrus stretched his fingers again, and they were engulfed in orange flame.

“Hey, hey, hold on a second,” Sans' smile lessened. “You guys are leaving so soon? Why not stick around a little? I mean... I just got my brother back.”

Papyrus was saddened by that. This version of his brother was so desperate for attention he'd never been given. All he received was abuse.

“We have to go, I'm sorry.” Chara patted his arm, trying to provide some comfort. “We have to go home.”

Sans seemed to be debating something, possibly about stopping them. Finally, he seemed to give up, drifting back into a depressed state. Papyrus hated to see his brother looking that way. “Fine, come out back. I know a spot in the forest that should be pretty safe. Just in case.”

They trudged through the snow, and when they'd nearly reached the door to the Ruins, Sans turned off the path. After several minutes, they came to a small clearing between the trees.

“Here. This place is safe. I found it a long time ago. It's where I go to be alone,” Sans nodded his head, turning to face them.

“Thank you for everything,” Chara wrapped their arms around him, giving him a hug.

Sans hugged back, and ruffled their hair as he released them, “Sure thing, kid.”

Papyrus knelt so he could easily look into his brother's eyes. He put his hands on his shoulders. “Tell him you love him-”

“What?” Sans tried to turn away from him.

Papyrus tightened his grip. “Tell him you love him and-”

“Bro, that's easy for you to say, but-”

“Hey. Listen.” His voice was firm, Sans fell silent. “Tell him you love him, and that you're proud of him, and tell him thank you for keeping an eye socket out for you. And tell him you want to be closer to him, okay? He won't tell you, but it will mean a lot to him. Things will get better, alright?”

Pulling him in close, he wrapped his arms around his brother. Sans shook a bit, his craving for attention, for love, finally being satisfied, at least a little, as he hugged back.

“Thank you,” his voice was muffled into the sweatshirt.

“SANS?” A distant voice called, carried by the wind. “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES?”

Papyrus released him. “Be careful, alright?”

“You too,” Sans stepped back, glancing in the direction of his brother's voice. “I'm scared,” he confessed.

“Me too,” Papyrus admitted. “Love you, bro.”

“I love you too,” Sans' smile widened a little, as he began to walk back towards the path. He turned once to wave before disappearing into the trees.

Papyrus' sadness returned tenfold, as he clutched his brother's scarf to his chest with one hand, putting the other on Chara's shoulder. To come with three and leave with two... The despair was threatening to overtake him.

“Ready?” Chara asked, gripping his sweatshirt with one hand.

“Yeah. Let's do this.”

The familiar power surged from somewhere inside his skull, and there was a sea of darkness as they shortcutted. But something was... off. Darkness never lasted this long when he shortcutted. Had he done something wrong?

But suddenly he was once again in snow, on his hands and knees. Looking up, the house stood before him, Christmas lights twinkling. Was it home?

“Chara, I think we-” he began to say, looking around for them. “Chara?”

Uncertainty and fear rose within him. He reached for his neck, for his brother's scarf. His fingers collided with bone. Frantically, he began searching his pockets, and then the snow around him.

_No, no, no... The scarf, where was the scarf?!_

Had he lost it? Had it fallen from his hand somehow?

It was gone. He put his head in his hands, “No... I... I lost it... How could I lose it, I...”

“Papyrus?” a voice cut through the air. Someone suddenly had an arm around him, kneeling beside him in the snow. “Paps, what's wrong? You okay? What did you lose?”

Sans was staring at him with worry.

“... Sans?” He wrapped his arms around his brother. “Oh my god... I... I missed you so much. I can't believe you're here... You...”

“Paps, calm down... I just went to the store,” Sans gave a little laugh, shifting the shopping bags to the ground as he hugged him back. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I figured you knew I'd be right back.”

Papyrus almost refused to let go, until his brother pushed him away, a worried grin plastered to his face.

“Come on, Paps. You know I'd never leave you. Besides, what would you do without me?” he laughed again.

“Heh. Yeah.”

Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stand to leave you guys on a sad note. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the positive comments, they're very encouraging. Feel free to leave me ideas for anything else you'd like written! Submit your requests in the comments below, or shoot me a message on my UT tumblr account at USPapyrus. :)


End file.
